


Thunderstorm

by Pink_Aesthetic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Thunderstorms, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pink_Aesthetic
Summary: Virgil was hoping to stay in his room for the entire storm, but he's kinda glad he went into Princey's instead.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from Amino cause I still really like it.

Virgil hasn't always liked thunderstorms. When Thomas was a kid the loud bangs and sudden flashes were a bit terrifying. The other sides had always kept Thomas from hiding under the bed like Virgil suggested, but he's glad they did. Virgil now loved thunderstorms. The rain was calming and the lightning was beautiful to watch, even the actual thunder gave Virgil a giddy feeling. So when dark clouds started to form above Thomas's house Virgil opened his bedroom window, not really caring about letting the heat out or rain in, and watched beginnings of the storm pitter on the trees outside. 

It wasn’t long before the first crash of thunder was heard overhead, but it was overlapped by a sudden yelp of fear from the next room over. It was quickly followed by something heavy hitting the floor and a lot of loud movements before the beginning of a disney movie was being played, loud enough that Virgil was sure even Thomas could hear it.

Virgil stared at the wall where the sound was coming from in surprise. He had heard similar things from Roman's room before, Roman often fell out of bed reenacting some character or getting too into a song and Roman often forgot about volume control when it came to his favorite movies, but the yelp of fear was something new. Virgil knew Roman wasn’t always as fearless as he made himself out to be, but he was still quite brave and Virgil doesn't remember any time when thunder had bothered Roman before. But then again, thinking about it, Virgil doesn't remember seeing Roman during any thunderstorm.

Virgil hesitantly closed the window. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he made his way over to Roman's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Roman sang through the door, but Virgil heard the fear in the beginning of Roman's question.

"It's Virgil, can I come in?" He asked, trying to mask his concern.

"Why do you want to see me?" Roman still did not answer the door. Virgil rolled his eyes believing the reason to be obvious, but before he could answer another round of thunder started and Roman's scared whimper could be heard from where Virgil stood.

Virgil sighed and placed his hand on the doorknob, "I'm coming in."

"N-no!" Roman faltered. Virgil heard him scramble to the door, quickly locking it before Virgil could have a chance to open it.

"Why not?" Virgil did not take his hand off the door knob, but slouched in place.

"I-" Roman hesitated and Virgil could tell he was making something up, "I'm not wearing pants!"

It was a weak excuse, especially for the creative side, but Virgil decided to play along, a mischievous smile creeping at the corners of his mouth, "You have a movie turned up loud enough to drown out any sound and you have no pants own? Princey, have some respect for Disney."

"How- How dare you! I was not- I would never! You dark, villainous, filthy minded-" Virgil cut off the rest of Roman's tanget with his snort of laughter. Roman groaned at him through the door.

"Look, Roman," Virgil continued, changing to a more caring tone, but he never finished his statement as thunder was again heard from outside, Roman made a small cry and there was a light thud on the door where Virgil assumed Roman had accidentally jumped into it.

There was a beat of silence where neither of them said anything before Roman finally unlocked the door, "Fine, you can come in."

"I thought you weren't wearing pants," Virgil joked one last time.

The door opened to reveal a very unamused Roman, "I hate you."

"Then why'd you open the door?" Virgil smirked, quirking his eyebrow.

Roman glared at him but moved out of the way so Virgil could walk into the room, but as he passed more thunder was heard and Roman instinctively grabbed Virgil arm, making a distressed sound as he did so. Virgil looked from his arm to Roman then back to his arm in surprise. It took Roman a second to finally realize what he had done and sharply scoot away from Virgil. He stared at Roman concerned for a second before realizing he should probably do something to help. He grabbed Roman's arm and pulled him to the middle of the room, at the end of the bed as thunder sounded above.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked a bit of panic in his voice.

"Sit." Virgil pointed to the ground and Roman did as he was told, crossing his legs, not knowing what else to do. Virgil grabbed the two pillows off the bed. He dropped one behind Roman, so it was upright between him and the backboard, and the other to the left of him. Virgil walked to the corner of the room where a chair with a pile of tsum tsum plushes were stacked. He, two at a time, placed all the plushes next to and in front of Roman in a somewhat square shape. The largest tsum tsum was a Stitch plush on the bottom of the pile and he placed that one in Roman's lap, just in time for him to hug as thunder rumbled above. Virgil then dragged the chair infront of Roman a good few feet away. He placed the computer that was still blasting the Disney movie, which he now recognized as Cinderella, in front of Roman. Lastly he grabbed the comforter off of Roman's bed, hanging one end off the chair and the other off the backboard. Roman, who had been watching curiously the entire time, gasped when he suddenly realized what Virgil was doing. Virgil crawled under the canopy of the blanket next to Roman where the other pillow sat. He placed it behind him, he sat criss-cross as well and their knees bumped against each other. Roman looked at him with wide eyes as Virgil smiled at him and simply said, "Blanket fort."

Roman broke into a grin and turned his attention to the movie, hugging his Stitch tsum tsum tightly. The storm got louder during the movie and Virgil wasn’t that surprised to find that Roman had started leaning on him. There was a time where the thunder had sounded non-stop for three long minutes and Roman had his head buried in Virgil's shoulder for nearly the entire time. At the end of Cinderella the storm had quieted a bit, but they played Mary Poppins until the rain had come to a slow drizzle.

When the credits rolled and the only sound left outside was the steady chirping of crickets, Roman removed himself from Virgil's shoulder a little hesitantly and awkwardly. "Thank you for doing this. I know this is not how you wanted to spend your evening."

"You're welcome, Princey, it wasn't that bad" Virgil said. He paused in thought before continuing, "How come I've never known you were afraid of storms?"

Roman sighed slouching into the Stitch plush, "Patton is usually the one that sits with me during these, but recently I've been trying to get over this silly fear and I've asked him to let me, sit through one alone. Though I am glad you came to my rescue, I do not wish to think of the state I would be in if I had truly spent the entirety of the storm alone."

Virgil nodded his head. He stared at the ground for a second before speaking, "I wouldn't mind doing this again. It was kinda, sorta, fun hanging out with you. Even if you were being really clingy the entire time."

"Well, I guess I didn't have a horrible time with you either. I do think it may be enjoyable if we did do this again, preferably when I am not in a terrified state."

"Good. Okay." Virgil looked up, and noticed the time in the corner of the laptop, "It's getting late." 

Virgil crawled out of the blanket fort, he stood and walked over to the door, Roman followed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Roman smiled at him, "Yes. I believe you will." Virgil smiled back as left the room, closing the door on the way out.

Roman might not like thunderstorms, but Virgil loved every second of them.

**Author's Note:**

> My Amino: http://aminoapps.com/p/v8imdc


End file.
